Timeline/1957
March *'March 23rd:' A journal notes that a Chimeran Death Squad has been setting fire to unborn Leaper and Grim pods. The writer of the journal wonders if the Death Squads are afraid of the Leapers and Grims.Feral vs. Military April *'April 28th:' A journal describes a sighting of five Hybrids being attacked by Leapers. All the Leapers, including one Hybrid, are killed. The writer of the journal theorizes that there are now two types of Chimera: military and feral. May *'May 11th:' A journal describes that a swarm of Grims living at a riverside attacked and killed two Steelheads. June *'June 14th:' An anonymous writer of a journal witnessed the first instance of a feral Widowmaker. *'June 28th:' A fishing log describes the extent of the Chimeran terraformation process by describing thick ice on a river. Where the ice is thickest Chimeran plants (known as Blast Roots for their high versatility) grow. The log notes that the ice is so thick that ice axes do not work, and advises the use of guns.Ice Blocks July *'July 12th:' A human survivor witnessed a Widowmaker killing and devouring a Ravager.Widowmaker#Resistance 3 August *'August 9th:' The events of Resistance 3 begin. About 90% of the human population is wiped out or converted by the Chimera. At this point of time the Chimera have begun creating terraforming weapons to cool Earth's temperatures. Joseph Capelli is reluctantly recruited by Dr. Fyodor Malikov on a journey to New York City in an effort to close the wormhole to the Chimera's home world and preventing the Chimera's terraformation process, which he believes that humanity will not survive. Capelli and Malikov departs Haven, as it is soon destroyed by the Chimera and a Terraformer.Home, Wanted Man, Paradise Lost, Women and Children First, Resistance 3 *'August 9th:' British resistance fighters, led by General Stephen Cartwright battle the Chimera in Glydmorgan and Wales in order to halt any further Chimeran advances into Britain.Heard on Freddie Valmore's radio show in Wanted Man, Resistance 3 *'August: 9th:' James Hickey and two other survivors, Ciaran and David, take shelter in an abandoned police station in Londonderry, Ireland, where they make a stand against Grims.Heard on Freddie Valmore's radio show in Paradise Lost, Resistance 3 *'August 11th:' Joseph Capelli and Dr. Malikov travel the Mississippi River and, after encountering Goliaths, are ashore in St. Louis. They encounter the city's local resistance fighters, the Remnants, led by Charlie Tent.Wrightsburg, City of the Past, Resistance 3 *'August 11th:' Freddie Valmore reports of a battle in a small town of Fort Lamy in the Republic of Chad, where African resistance fighters surrounding the Chimeran army in a prison and killed more than 2,000 Hybrids and other Chimeran fighters.Heard on Freddie Valmore's radio show in City of the Past, Resistance 3 *'Date Unknown:' Joseph Capelli helps the Remnants in stealing a power core from a Chimeran Dropship to refuel the Remnants' damaged VTOL in exchange for a lift to New York.The Plan, Plan B, Resistance 3 *'Date Unknown:' In return for securing the power core the Remnants promised in transporting Joseph Capelli and Dr. Malikov to New York. However all does not go to plan as they are attacked by Chimeran Dropships. Capelli and Malikov are forced to drop off in Mount Pleasant, Pennsylvania, where Capelli help Jonathan and Jean Rose in eliminating the feral Chimera known as "Satan".The Hunt, Savior, Satan, Resistance 3 *'Date Unknown:' Freddie Valmore reports on a Japanese attack on a Chimeran Terraformer above Nagoya, Japan. Thousands of Japanese resistance fighters are reportedly killed, but the Japanese vow to fight to the last man. Heard on Freddie Valmore's radio show in Savior, Resistance 3 *'Date Unknown:' Joseph Capelli and Dr. Malikov continue their journey to New York by train. During the journey their train is attacked by Wardens, a group of former prison inmates. The train is derailed by a stampede of Widowmakers. Malikov is brutally murdered by Mick Cutler, the leader of the Wardens, and Capelli is captured by the Wardens and taken to Graterford Prison.Nature of the Beast, Resistance 3 *'Date Unknown:' Herbert Sawicki frees Joseph Capelli with a plan to help him and other prisoners like them to escape from Graterford Prison by drawing the Chimera to the prison. Capelli kills Mick Cutler and continues his journey to New York. *'Date Unknown:' The events of Resistance 3 end. Joseph Capelli causes a Terraformer to crash into the New York tower, closing the wormhole, which systematically destroys the other Chimeran towers across America. The destruction of the New York tower proves to be humanity's turning point as Earth's temperatures warms up rapidly across the planet and reports of successes against the Chimera by numerous resistance groups. Sources